Olivia
Olivia Fuller is a character who appeared in Family Guy. She is a famous actor in Quahog, and currently one of the major antagonists in the School Daze series. She is currently in the band "Red Shirt, Blue Shirt" with Vinny, which used to belong to Stewie and Brian. She's also the daughter of Tord Larsson. Appearance Olivia has fair skin, blue eyes, and short blonde hair. She also wears a pink bow in her hair. She is seen wearing 3 different outfits throughout the series. In Family Guy, she wore a pink short-sleeved dress with white frilly accents, light pink frilly socks, and white Mary-Jane shoes, which were black in her debut. In "Larsson and the Power of One", "Uncle Funtime 4", "Animas Extravaganza", "Road to the Omniverse", and a majority of Forever Sophomores, she is seen wearing a red sleeveless dress without straps, a white pearl necklace, and orange sandals. In "The Boys in the Band" and the rest of Forever Sophomores, she is seen wearing her Red Shirt, Blue Shirt uniform, consisting of a red short-sleeved polo shirt, brown trousers, and black dress shoes. In Advanced Education, Olivia is seen wearing the Reformatory School uniform, consisting of a blue blazer with a gold badge on it over a white dress shirt, a red tie, a frilly red skirt, long, frilly beige socks, and brown Mary-Jane shoes. When turned evil by the Akatsuki Clan, Olivia's eyes turn red, and her clothing changes ti the primary Akatsuki colors. Her blazer, tie, and Mary-Janes are black, while her shirt, skirt, and socks are red. Also, the gold badge on her blazer is replaced by the Akatsuki logo. In the Dog-Daze of Summer series, Olivia can be seen wearing the Reformatory Camp uniform, which is in a similar color scheme as her previous school uniform. She wears a short-sleeved, red collared shirt with chest pockets and a blue ascot, a white undershirt, blue Bermuda shorts, white socks, and brown hiking boots. * In “Assembly Required”, she wore a red t-shirt with a pink bunny on it, a khaki mini-skirt, and brown slip-on shoes. In Senior Year, Olivia's hair grows longer, and she wears the Larrson's Infantry uniform, consisting of a blue trenchcoat with red trim and sash, a red long-sleeved dress shirt underneath the coat, a dark gray skirt and stockings, and brown boots. Description Though she is an incredible actor and singer, Olivia is very stuck up and reluctant to work with those "less talented than her". However she managed to perform a popular duet with Stewie Griffin, entitled "You Do" in "From Method to Madness", for quite some time but eventually their rivalry led to their downfall. In "Chick Cancer", Olivia returns to Quahog as her young career wanes. Stewie wants to humiliate her but instead falls madly in love. Using advice from Brian, he woos her. After a while, Olivia finally succumbs to his efforts and the two get "married". However their old rivalry and Stewie's jealousy get in the way and Olivia ends up 'cheating' on Stewie with old friend Victor. As revenge, Stewie sets their cardboard house on fire with Olivia and her playmate inside. When Olivia sees how popular Brian and Stewie's musical act is at a children's party in "The Boys in the Band", she plots at first to get Stewie to drop Brian. When he fails to do this, she manages to convince Brian to drop Stewie instead so she may take his place. But when Brian sees Stewie crying in the audience during a performance of one of his original songs, Brian dumps Olivia as well, although she takes ownership of the duo and replaces Brian with Vinny as the singing dog. Afterwards, She joins Vinny and Tord in their evil antics, starting with "Larsson and the Power of One", where it is revealed that she is the daughter of Tord Larsson. She, along with the rest of the family, are often seen antagonizing Caillou, Stewie, Brian, and their friends. She helped the Larssons raid New York City in "Uncle Funtime 4", tried to get Brian to join the dark side in "Animas Extravaganza", participated in Eon's Zombie Apocalypse in "Road to the Omnivrse", and is currently working with Bill Cipher to start another Weirdmaggeddon in the "Rise of Bill Arc". After Perry's rescue, she was sent to a maximum security prison. 2 months prior to Advanced Education, she, along with Vinny, have been bailed out by Daisy, who then sent them to a reformatory school. Now she is well-behaved, and is no longer willing to work with her father, up until the end of the Akatsuki Revival Arc, when she and Vinny were kidnapped by Team Rocket and turned evil using the Evil-Inator. She has been helping the Akatsuki with their evil deeds ever since. Gallery Olivia.png Olivia HSY.png Olivia FS.png Olivia_AE.png Olivia_Akatsuki.png Olivia_SY.png Olivia_DD.png